


Plastic

by Lilhoneysuckle4



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrators, Victor is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilhoneysuckle4/pseuds/Lilhoneysuckle4
Summary: Victor was just trying to buy a vibrator in peace when his crush showed up and he realised the man actually worked there.(Bot generated prompt from the Viktuuri Fluff Bang discord chat.)





	Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. Please ignore any errors as this was typed up on my phone at 2 am. I'll go through it later. For now, I'm going to sleep because it is 4:30 am. Enjoy~
> 
> Edits made 8/7/18

Victor had a problem.

It was a simple one, really. Who doesn’t develop an intense crush at some point in life? Well...maybe some people, but for Victor this particular problem was something he fell victim to a lot...and often. He got attached easy. It wasn’t a crime, though most of his crushes never lasted long or really went anywhere in terms of romance.

But this crush in particular was driving him _mad._

His neighbor - Yuuri Katsuki - was downright _adorable_ and he loved dogs and ice skating and basically checked every single box of Victor’s requirements in order to crush and crush _hard_. Yuuri had average features, but he was stunningly beautiful all the same. He was shy though, so he and Victor didn’t talk or see each other besides the occasional polite greeting if and when they managed to run into each other on the staircase of their apartment building.

...except for today when Victor showed up to his dance class and found Yuuri suspended on one of the poles. It was the _last_ thing he expected to see as he was clocking in; Yuuri in nothing but a black dancers belt and the liquid chalk that decorated his skin as he maneuvered into complex moves effortlessly. Victor could do nothing but stare as his half empty coffee cup rolled on the ground at his feet.

But more pressingly, he was left with a different kind of problem - one that became _huge_ when he watched Yuuri do a vertical split along the pole just before spinning around into his dismount. Victor ran into the the changing room before he got caught, trying desperately to calm down the _problem_ that he definitely could not have once he changed into his spandex.

And no matter how hard he tried, the image of Yuuri Katsuki’s thick, strong thighs and toned arms and ass and _back muscles_ haunted his thoughts until he was sporting several _problems_ throughout the day.

This could not be good for his heart.

So after his final class, he quickly dismissed his students and made his way to a discreet little shopping district downtown. The store he stopped at had its windows covered, the only clue of its contents being the “18+ only" sign by the entrance.

Victor entered casually. He was a sexually active adult who felt no need to be embarrassed. He had frequented the shop often enough in the past to be familiar with the layout so he knew exactly where to go to find what he was looking for.

He came across an aisle in the back, past the lingerie and DVDs and other paraphernalia.  He scanned the wall with a finger placed against his chin in thought, wondering which product in particular would give him exactly what he needed.

“Excuse me, do you need help?”

Victor was about to dismiss the friendly employee, but as he turned to look he only managed to choke on his own spit.

Standing in front of him in casual clothes, but a very telling nametag clipped to his shirt, was none other than Yuuri Katsuki - the shy neighbor that he was harboring a massive crush on and the _very_ _reason he was out shopping for a new vibrator in the first place._

Well...this was embarrassing.

“I um,” he gulped, suddenly at a loss for words. Yuuri just tilted his head, waiting for Victor to continue, but Victor felt he couldn't - especially when Yuuri’s eyes suddenly lit up in recognition.

“Oh! Um, hi Victor,” Yuuri greeted, a small blush appearing across his nose that Victor found absolutely adorable. Yuuri absently began to scratch his cheek with a single finger. “Are you...buying for yourself or for your partner?”

Victor wanted to crawl in a ditch. “Um...for myself,” he replied after a moment. He wanted to look away, avoid eye contact, but Yuuri was looking at him with a genuine desire to help. He also could not have Yuuri thinking he was anything but single and available. “I don't have a partner.”

Yuuri’s let out a cute little “oh" as his blush intensified. Yep...he just admitted to his crush, his next door neighbor, that he wanted to masturbate with a plastic penis up his ass. No big deal, right? “If you’re confused about anything, I can answer your questions…?” Yuuri trailed off, seeming to give Victor an out in case his input was too much.

Victor considered taking the out, but a little voice in the back of his mind that oddly sounded a lot like his best friend Chris was telling him to seize the opportunity.

Might as well. It’s not that crazy to strike up a conversation with your crush at a sex shop, right?

Victor nodded. “It’s been a while since I shopped for myself,” he began. It _technically_ wasn’t a lie. He was more than familiar with this type of merchandise, but his last vibrator was _it_ for him up until it had been ruined by an ex friend-with-benefits who decided to not only use silicone lube on a silicone toy, but had also left the batteries in - leaving it to be destroyed in the back of his closet under a huge pile of junk. He had been looking for it for _weeks_ before finally locating it under the odd mess he never felt inclined to clean before and by then, the silicone surface had been eroded and it would no longer turn on.

He mourned the loss, but at the time his sex life had been active enough to not warrant an immediate replacement.

“Okay, what kind of material do you prefer?” Yuuri asked next, motioning to the selection along the wall. “We have silicone, jellies, and glass. The jellies are flexible, but they're prone to tears and the material is not ideal when it comes to sanitation,” he explained as he showed off a colorful array of jelly dicks of varying size. Victor could feel heat rising up his neck with every word. Yuuri, his cute, shy Yuuri, was an _expert_ on this kind of thing??

Well...he was employed at a sex shop, so of course he had to know what he was talking about.

Victor expected more stammering though. 

Yuuri kept talking. “The silicone is your next best bet. It’s not flexible, but it’s easy to clean. The only thing you have to avoid is using silicone lube since silicone naturally degrades itself-" This, Victor knew all too well so he just nodded as Yuuri continued to explain. “...and lastly, is the glass. Most people shy away from it because of the fear of cuts, which is reasonable, but it’s the cleanest of the three options since glass doesn’t absorb bacteria.  And also…”

Yuuri suddenly turned scarlet, looking away for a moment to gather himself. Victor, now curious, raised an eyebrow. When Yuuri turned back to him, his face was calm again and there was a slight glint of mischievousness in his eye. “The glass is best for temperature play.”

Yuuri winked.

Victor felt like he was going to implode.

Was...was Yuuri _flirting_ with him?

Regardless, he made sure to store the info away for later...just in case. Of course shy, sweet, boy-next-door Yuuri would be kinky in bed.

This was not helping his _problem_.

“What do _you_ recommend?” Victor prodded. He needed to know if Yuuri was just making playful conversation, which was common with sex shop employees, or actually flirting. He had joked around and shared stories with the staff back when he was a regular, but he kept his fingers crossed for the latter. “Besides temperature play, that is.”

At first, he expected Yuuri to shy away or at least back down a bit. He was shocked when Yuuri smirked. “Depends on what _you_ want out of this experience.” Victor felt weak in the knees. He was massively unprepared.

Yuuri stepped a bit closer, his voice dropping as if they were sharing a secret. The move was not to be discreet as the store had no other customers. Victor’s heart rate elevated. “Do you want high intensity?” Victor swallowed, a thick lump having formed in his throat at the timber of Yuuri’s voice. He could almost picture exactly what Yuuri was dancing around and he thanked the Lord that he had the foresight to wear jeans. “Or do you enjoy the stretch more?”

Victor was going to _die_. Death by thirst.

He took a moment, pretending to contemplate what he wanted. He needed time to compose himself. Yuuri was being so  _forward_ and it was such a turn on. But at least he finally got the answer to his question…

Yuuri Katsuki was _definitely_ flirting with him.

Game on.

He smiled wickedly at his crush. “I’m looking for high intensity…” he licked his lips, making sure to make eye contact. “I have an itch I can’t seem to scratch on my own.”

Yuuri’s eyes darkened and Victor knew the game they were playing was about to get a bit risky. “Hm...prostate massager?” Yuuri suggested, pointing toward the smaller toys at the end. Victor looked at them, browsing a bit. The selection was decent, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit dissatisfied with them.

“No,” he began, looking back at Yuuri as he turned to a different section on the wall. “I want something more realistic. And well,” he winked back at Yuuri, “I like it deep.”

Victor walked towards the other end of the wall, just barely brushing their arms as he passed to take a closer look at his desired section. A shiver had passed through him at the contact, the air around them thick with their mutual interest. He had effectively grabbed Yuuri’s attention if the way the Yuuri was biting his lower lip was any indication. He felt proud for eliciting that reaction.

Yuuri turned around slowly, maintaining eye contact as he did so. “I think we can find the perfect toy for you then.” Yuuri saddled up next to him, glancing over the realistic vibrator options. There were various sizes, and colors, but what they all had in common was the phallic shape - molded after some model who was very well endowed. The veins were slightly raised along the lengths, strategically placed to hit the most sensitive of areas and Victor had to suppress thoughts of what Yuuri’s would look like... _feel like_ …

He needed to rein in his desire just a bit.

He pointed at two different packaged toys. “These two interest me the most.” Yuuri reached for the two vibrators, holding them side by side. One was a pink jelly, at least 8 inches long, with a decent girth. It was clear, leaving the device that caused the vibrations visible through the jelly. The second one was silicone and solid black, a slight curve at the tip of it. The length was the same, the girth slightly smaller, but it advertised a whopping ten different speeds and vibration styles. He stood there contemplating, wondering if Yuuri was just as affected as he was at the thought of using the vibrators for his own personal pleasure.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “I don't know if you know this, but we have a room in the back where you’re allowed to try it out before you buy.”

Victor’s mind stopped. Yuuri was looking at him expectantly, a wicked smirk adorning his cute, perfect lips that Victor desperately wanted to kiss right now.

Yuuri continued. “I can lead you there if you’d like?” he asked, licking his lips.

If Victor didn’t know any better, he would think Yuuri was propositioning him. Yuuri’s tongue was _extremely_ distracting.

Fuck it all.

“Sure.”

Yuuri’s smirk widened, and Victor was led to a door in the back that had no signs whatsoever. As Yuuri unlocked the door, Victor questioned his decision to masturbate in public - even if it was discreetly. He looked around the room, finding a sink made of marble with a bottle of unscented soap and a spray bottle of generic toy cleaner on the side. In the center was a recliner made of faux leather. Yuuri set the selected toys down by the sink, reaching down into the cabinet underneath where he pulled out a pair of latex gloves and an unopened bottle of water based lube.

“The rules are simple,” Yuuri purred as his put on the latex gloves with a slight snap against his wrists. Victor gulped. “Wash the toys before and after use, then dispose of them in that bin over there.” He pointed to a polypropylene container in the back. “Only display models are used for try outs, but we never put used toys back on the floor,” he continued to explain, his voice turning serious for a moment. He crossed the room to another cabinet, pulling out a nylon covered sheet before laying in over the chair. “If you have an emergency, there’s a red button over there for you to press. There are no cameras and the room is soundproof, so don’t be afraid to enjoy yourself.”

Yuuri winked at him again as he began to cut open the packaging of Victor’s selected toys. When he was done, he left the toys on the counter and began to remove the latex gloves.

As he turned to exit, Victor stopped him. “And if I don’t like either of these?” he asked, a mix between genuine curiosity and just wanting to spend a few more seconds in Yuuri’s presence.

Yuuri tilted his head to look him in the eye, moving into the space between them until they were merely a few centimeters apart. Victor could feel Yuuri’s breath tickling the skin of his jaw, wondering just how far Yuuri was willing to push their little game.

“Then we’ll just have to find something else that will _satisfy_ you properly.”

Another salacious look was thrown his way before Yuuri took his leave, locking the door behind him.

Victor was going to make good use of those toys.

* * *

Yuuri took a deep breath as he leaned against the door. His heart was racing and he was thankful for his dancers belt. Without it, he would be showing customers a very different kind of package.

He wanted to hang around, to be readily available should Victor need anything, but he had to keep an eye on the storefront. He pocketed the keys, taking a few more steadying breaths before taking off for the counter.

“Well, well, well…” Yuuri froze, the sound of Phichit - his best friend and coworker - catching him off guard. “I’m disappointed in you Yuuri. _Fraternizing_ with a customer…”

Yuuri stopped breathing. He knew he was playing with fire when he decided to flirt with Victor, but he had no other opportunity to before then! It wasn’t his fault that the hottest guy ever happened to live next door, that he had developed a crush instantly, and that said crush was _always_ busy working at the dance studio. Yuuri tried to flirt at more appropriate times, tried to stay late after his pole dancing lessons to catch the dance instructor before the next class, but the only times he and Victor ran into each other were in split moments on the stairway of their apartment building.

The only serious conversation they had was while Victor was drunk off his ass after a evening out with coworkers. Yuuri doubted that Victor remembered it the next morning, though.

He just wanted an opportunity to talk to his crush, get to know him, _find out if he was single._ He wasn’t planning for their flirting to go so far, but he also didn’t expect Victor to come into the shop to browse vibrators _for himself._

And now Victor was in the private room trying out two very intense models… Yuuri wondered whether Victor was lying on his back or on all fours while he-

He needed to stop or he’d have to work the rest of his shift with a mess in his pants.

Yuuri moved behind the counter quickly, unable to stop the blush that was no doubt making him as red as a tomato. “Sorry, I’ll behave,” he muttered, trying to find something to busy his hands with.

“Yuuri, you don’t have to apologize. I'm not your boss,” Phichit replied, slapping a hand down on to Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m actually disappointed that you didn't take the opportunity to have a piece of that hot, Russian ass you’ve been ogling at for weeks.”

Yuuri yelped, not sure how to respond to that. “Phichit, I’m at work!”

“Yeah, and I would have _let_ you and the boss would have been none the wiser.” Phichit smiled, cat-like. “And don’t act like I don’t know about your exhibitionist kink-"

Yuuri covered Phichit’s mouth, praying that none of the other customers heard. Thankfully, there was only a nervous couple browsing the lingerie section. Yuuri let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

“I'm not looking for a quick fuck, Peach,” he scolded, and Phichit at least had the sense to look apologetic. “I want him, yes, but I also _want_ him. He may not remember it, but we really connected that night.”

Phichit knew because Yuuri had talked about it nonstop for a week afterward. Victor was _brilliant_ . He worked so hard at his choreography - he was even hired for music videos and movies! Yuuri had looked up some of the videos that were a part of Victor’s portfolio and he was absolutely enthralled. On top of that, Victor had the most adorable poodle - second only to his own poodle that was ironically named Vicchan. Even their flirting a few minutes ago was charged with _something_ that couldn’t be explained by sexual desire alone, as if they just naturally fit together.

His crush was dangerous, he knew. He felt like he was too invested already, that he could very easily get his heart broken - but Victor had responded positively, enthusiastically even, and had pushed the boundary further than Yuuri would have. He felt giddy, excited - in more ways than one.

He resumed his usual work related activities, cleaning the glass cases that held the smaller and/or higher end items. Occasionally he would find himself glancing over at the door in the back, Phichit giving him a knowing side-eye each time, but otherwise he behaved himself and continued to to work as if the object of his desires was not pleasuring himself in that private room. About thirty minutes passed before Yuuri heard the door to the room unlock, quickly moving out from behind the counter to get to Victor.

He ignored Phichit’s snort.

Victor came out flushed, a thin layer of sweat adorning his brow. He looked absolutely _wrecked_ and Yuuri had to fight back more explicit thoughts.

“So...were they to your liking?” he found himself asking, his voice coming out coy. He was a bit shocked with his own boldness, but it was something he was leaving to future Yuuri to worry about.

Victor nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Yuuri found himself distracted by it. “I’ll take both.”

They made their way to the front without any preamble. Yuuri wrote down the sku numbers of the missing display models before unlocking the back stockroom and retrieving both of Victor’s choices. At the register, he rung up the items and placed them in a opaque black bag.

Victor was looking at him, and Yuuri felt a bit self conscious at the scrutiny. He hoped Victor didn’t regret their flirty banter earlier. He held out the receipt, half expecting Victor to leave without another word.

“Yuuri,” Victor began, his voice slightly strained. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush, the image of Victor crying out until his throat was raw while he pleasured himself planting itself into his mind's eye. He shook the thought off. He needed to remain professional.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” Victor blurted out, face red, as he gathered his purchase off the counter. Yuuri was shocked, to say the least, but he couldn't be any happier about the turn of events.

He took back the receipt, scribbling his phone number on the back before finally handing it over. “I’d love to. I get off a nine, if you're okay with a late dinner.”

Victor just smiled back, his lips forming into the shape of a heart. “It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr at [ lilhoneysuckle4](http://www.lilhoneysuckle4.tumblr.com) and on Twitter at [Lilhoneysuckle4](http://www.twitter.com/Lilhoneysuckle4)


End file.
